Weather or not
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "Just because it is like a winter's day outside doesn't mean we can't have a picnic, personally I think this is better than sitting on the side of a football pitch."


**Weather or not**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-** K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **"Just because it is like a winter's day outside doesn't mean we can't have a picnic, personally I think this is better than sitting on the side of a football pitch."

**Author's Note:- ** Four seasons in one day challenge reply. Short and fluffy and family friendly K+ rated, enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

Looking out of the bedroom window at the sun rising in the distance Sandra smiled. Today she was going to spend the day with Gerry enjoying the sun and having a picnic while they watched GJ play football and she'd been looking forward to it all week. The night before she'd shopped for everything they needed and had every intention of spending the next hour before Gerry woke up making the more amazing picnic anyone had ever seen. Sumer was without a doubt her favourite time of year, when the sun shone which hadn't been often in the previous week. Today though it really looked like everything was falling into place and as she sneaked out of the room determined not to wake him she was feeling optimistic.

"Sandra what are you doing up so early?" Gerry asked wandering into the kitchen half an hour later and looking at the small mountain of food on the kitchen counter and the picnic basket open on the table.

"I'm getting ready for GJ's game I told you I was on picnic duty today and I'm trying to make it special." Sandra smiled putting two more Tupperware containers in the basket and adding a bottle of wine.

"Yeah I know but have you looked outside? It's not exactly picnic weather."

"Yes it is I looked out the bedroom window when I got up and the sun was coming up it looked lovely not a cloud in the sky!" Sandra replied moving to the kitchen window and pulling up the blind her heart sinking as she saw the dark clouds shading the sun she'd seen earlier and the wind buffeting the trees in the garden. "What the hell how can it suddenly look like the middle of autumn when just half an hour ago it was beautiful?"

"We live in London sweetheart it can be summer one minute and autumn the next half an hour is a lifetime in British weather." Gerry sighed standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her gently on the top of her head.

"I can't believe this I was so looking forward to a bit of sunshine and a nice picnic while we watched the match."

"Hey it's not match time for a couple of hours, come back to bed maybe it will have improved when we get up and in the meantime I can help ease your disappointment."

"You think you can huh?" Sandra smiled turning in his arms as he kissed her again before leading her up the stairs again the picnic temporarily forgotten.

"Shall we risk looking out the window again?" Gerry smiled an hour later when they lay in each other's arms and she was finding it hard to care what the weather outside was like.

"Yeah go on, break it to me gently." She replied stretching lazily as he pulled on his bathrobe and opened the curtains again.

"We have lift off, it's not exactly summer but it's bright and the threatening clouds have gone, I'd say spring like but that's fine for a picnic isn't it?" He smiled as she joined him by the window and felt her heart soar again. He was right it wasn't the day that the sunrise that morning had promised but it was definitely ok for a picnic and once again she couldn't wait to finish packing the basket and get going.

"It'll do for me I'm going to shower then while you're getting ready I'll finish the picnic." She replied kissing him again and heading for the bathroom the spring back in her step that had deserted her when the clouds rolled in.

"Sandra are you done with the picnic to end all picnics we need to get going we have to pick GJ up at 12." Gerry called later coming down the stairs to find the fully packed picnic basket on the kitchen table while his wife sat at the end of it her arms folded sulkily over her chest and a scowl on her face. "What's wrong? You were in a great mood an hour ago what's happened?"

"That has happened." Sandra snapped pointing out of the window as he turned and saw the torrential rain beating against the window just as his phone chirped into life and he was informed by Paula that GJ's game had been cancelled because of the weather.

"Aw honey I'm sorry you put so much work into it now not only are we not getting out picnic but thanks to the weather our outing is cancelled too!" He sighed his heart breaking a little as he saw the disappointment in Sandra's eyes. "Look why don't you nip down to the Tesco metro and get us a couple more bottles of wine and we'll make up for the fact we can't go out by watching trashy movies and snuggling on the sofa."

"Can I pick the movies?" Sandra asked determined to make something of the day even if it wasn't what they had planned.

"Yes provided it's nothing too girly, we'll close the blinds and lock out the weather and scare the crap out of ourselves with your horror collection." Gerry smiled waiting as she nodded and disappeared out of the door before looking again at the picnic basket an idea striking him that only broadened the smile on his face.

"Gerry I got that salted popcorn you like too have you got the films down from the shelf upstairs I want to start with…" Sandra began her words stopping in her throat as she walked into the living room and saw what he had spent his time doing while she was out. The room was shaded with the blinds closed and the light from the small candles he'd lit around the room gave it a romantic glow. The picnic blanket was on the sitting room floor with all of the food she'd made spread out around it and one bottle of wine sat snuggly in the ice bucket in the corner. "Aw it's lovely you've been busy I was only gone twenty minutes."

"Well I figured you put all that work in to the picnic it seemed a shame to waste it." Gerry smiled taking the shopping bag from her and putting the wine in the fridge and the popcorn in a large bowl before joining her again in the sitting room. "Just because it is like a winter's day outside doesn't mean we can't have a picnic, personally I think this is better than sitting on the side of a football pitch."

"I think you might be right." Sandra laughed sitting on the blanket and waiting while he joined her. "Who need to rely on the British weather when you are so inventive I have a feeling it's going to be a better afternoon than I ever dreamed it would be."

"Oh I think that's a safe bet." Gerry agreed pulling her into his arms and kissing her hungrily as they both forgot about the rain battering the window outside and lost themselves in their own perfect summers afternoon.


End file.
